lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gandalf
14 lutego 3019 TE (zmartwychstanie) - Nieśmiertelny|Rasa = Ainur, Majar|Kraina = Valinor (Lorien), Zachodnie Śródziemie (brak stałej siedziby)|Broń = Różdżka, Glamdring|Płeć = Mężczyzna|Kolor włosów = Szare, potem białe|Rodzice = Eru Ilúvatar|Rodzeństwo = |Małżonek = |Potomstwo = }}Gandalf – majar żyjący w Amanie, w Trzeciej Erze wysłany do Śródziemia, by wspierać Wolne Ludy w walce z Sauronem, drugi spośród grona Istarich, nazywany Gandalfem Szarym. Po śmierci i przywróceniu do świata żywych jako Gandalf Biały głowa Istarich, członek, a później przewodniczący Białej Rady. Jako jedyny z istarich wypełnił swoją misję i w powrócił do Amanu. Biografia W Amanie Nie znamy prawdziwego imienia Gandalfa. Był on najmądrzejszym z Majarów. Po stworzeniu świata zstąpił razem z innymi Ainurami na Ardę. W Amanie mieszkał w Lórien. Nazywano go Olórinem. Był to prawdopodobnie imię nadane mu przez Eldarów lub tłumaczenie jego pierwotnego imienia na quenyę. Olórin był uczniem Nienny. Od niej nauczył się cierpliwości i miłosierdzia, ale zawsze też pozostawał blisko Manwëgo i Vardy. Wiele wędrował i często odwiedzał elfów, czasem w postaci niewidzialnej, czasem jako jeden z nich. Wlewał w ich serca piękne wizje i udzielał im radJ.R.R. Tolkien, Silmarillion, Wydawnictwo Amber, Wydanie XIV, Warszawa 2008, str. 50.. Olórin był doradcą IrmaJ.R.R. Tolkien, Niedokończone opowieści, Wydawnictwo Amber, Wydanie I, Warszawa 1995, Tom III, str. 197.. Przybycie do Śródziemia thumb|300px|Gandalf Biały w bitwie o Helmowy Jar - klatka z filmu "Władca Pierścieni: Dwie wieże" Kiedy około potęga Saurona w Śródziemiu zaczynała się odradzać, Valarowie za radą Eru postanowili wysłać tam wysłanników, którzy przeciwstawiliby mu się i pomagali Wolnym Ludom w walce z nim. Początkowo postanowiono, że będzie ich trzech: pierwszym został Curumo, którego w Śródziemiu nazywano potem Sarumanem, drugim Alatar, trzecim zaś Olórin. Wtedy już wzięła się niechęć Sarumana do Gandalfa, kiedy bowiem Manwë zaproponował, że to właśnie ten drugi popłynie jako trzeci wysłannik, Varda odpowiedziała: "Nie jako trzeci"Ibidem, str, 191.. Ostatecznie do Śródziemia popłynęło pięciu mędrców, których nazwano Istari: czwartym został Aiwendil, zwany potem Radagastem, piątym Pallando, przyjaciel Alatara. Olórin przypłynął do Śródziemia drugi, po Curunirze''Pierścienie Władzy i Trzecia Era'' w: J.R.R. Tolkien, Silmarillion, op.cit., str. 334., lub ostatni w kolejnościJ.R.R. Tolkien, Niedokończone..., op.cit., str. 185.. W Szarych Przystani został powitany przez Círdana oraz Glorfindela, elfa i przyjaciela z Valinoru, który wcześniej został wysłany z podobną misją. Círdan uważał go za obdarzonego największą mądrością i majestatem spośród wszystkich Istarich i podarował mu tam Czerwoną Naryę, jeden z Trzech Pierścieni. Mimo, że czarodziej zachował go w sekrecie, to jednak Saruman dowiedział się o darze i w przyszłości stało się to jednym z powodów jego zawiści do Gandalfa. Początki misji Pierwsze wieki swojego pobytu w Śródziemiu czarodziej spędził na wędrowaniu po Śródziemiu i poznawaniu tych, którzy w przyszłości mieli stanąć do walki z Sauronem. Obszar jego działalności ograniczył się do północno-zachodnich rejonów. Nikt, oprócz innych Istarich, Círdana, Elronda i Galadrieli nie wiedział o jego prawdziwej tożsamości. Ludzie podejrzewali początkowo, że był to starannie wykształcony ich współplemieniecIbidem, str. 183., jednak z czasem, kiedy spostrzeżono, że praktycznie się on nie starzeje, zaczęto myśleć, że jest on elfem, zwłaszcza, że często przebywał w towarzystwie Eldarów i przyjaźnił się z nimi. Za elfa uważali go też sami Pierworodni. Stąd pochodzi imię Gandalf, którym zwali go mieszkańcy północnych rejonów Śródziemia, oznaczające "Elfa Laski", czarodziej bowiem nieustannie wędrował pieszo, opierając się swoją laską. Niektórzy z fanów uważali go wręcz za wcielenie ManwëgoIbidem, str. 194.. Sam Tolkien odrzucił jednak te przypuszczenia. Na południu, otrzymał imię Incánus, pochądzące z quenyi i było w dawnych czasach używane w Gondorze. Gandalf pojawił się tam na początku swojej misji w Śródziemiu, za panowania króla Atanatara II, który panował od 1149 do . W późniejszych czasach, kiedy rozpowszechnił się sindarin i Wspólna Mowa, zaczęto go nazywać Mithrandirem, co oznacza "Szarego Pielgrzyma". Gandalf wobec Czarnoksiężnika i Smauga W czasie kiedy Istari przybyli do Śródziemia, Sauron osiadł na południowych krańcach Wielkiego Zielonego Lasu i zbudował tam fortecę Dol Guldur. Mroczny Władca nie ujawnił swojej tożsamości, znany był jedynie jako Czarnoksiężnik. O jego obecności dowiedziano się dopiero około 1100 roku, kiedy jego sługi zaczęły się rozprzestrzeniać po lesie, a zło na świecie zaczęło się odradzać: orkowie wylęgali się coraz szybciej w górach, na północy powstał Angmar, a pod koniec II tysiąclecia Trzeciej Ery Nazgûle zajęły Minas Ithil, przemieniając je w Minas Morgul. Mimo tego nie przewidywano, że Czarnoksiężnikiem z Dol Guldur jest Sauron. Jedynie Gandalf to przeczuwał i w wyprawił się do do twierdzy, jednak Czarnoksiężnik uciekł przed nim na wschód, a forteca opustoszała. Na prawie 400 lat zapanował Niespokojny Pokój. Czarnoksiężnik powrócił w . Był teraz znacznie silniejszy, zapewnił sobie bowiem wsparcie Easterlingów. Aby przeciwdziałać mu w 2463 roku powstała Biała Rada, do której przystąpili Gandalf, Saruman, Radagast, władcy elfów, m.in. Galadriela, Círdan, Elrond i Thranduil oraz inni dostojni Eldarowie. Galadriela postulowała, aby głową Rady został Gandalf, jednak ten nie chciał krępować żadną więzią, czy zależnością, i ostatecznie Głową został Saruman. W 2770 roku Trzeciej Ery smok Smaug zniszczył Erebor i Dale, i wygnał plemię Durina na zachód. Doprowadziło to osłabienia sił Zachodu w północnym Śródziemiu i umożliwiło rozprzestrzenianie się orkom, trollom i innym złym potworom. Gandalf przeczuwał, że może to wykorzystać Sauron, kiedy odzyska siły, jednak nie wiedział jak przywrócić władzę krasnoludów w Ereborze. W 2845 król krasnoludów na wygnaniu Thráin II wraz z grupą kompanów wyruszył w podróż do Samotnej Góry, jednak był tropiony i atakowany przez sługi Czarnoksiężnika z Dol Guldur. W końcu został on uprowadzony, a jego dalszy los pozostawał nieznany. Gandalf był wyraźnie tym zaniepokojony. Nie wiedział co się stało z Thráinem i podjął nieudane poszukiwania go w Morii. thumb|left|300px|Gandalf w Dol Guldur - klatka z filmu "Hobbit: Pustkowie Smauga" W 2850 roku Gandalf po raz drugi wkradł się do Dol Guldur. Przekonał się, że Czarnoksiężnikiem jest Sauron, a ponadto odnalazł w lochach fortecy wycieńczonego i umierającego Thráina. Był on przez lata torturowany i odebrano mu będący w jego posiadaniu ostatni z Siedmiu Pierścieni. Krasnolud nie pamiętał nawet swojego imienia, ale miał przy sobie klucz do tajemnego wejścia do Ereboru i mapę Samotnej Góry. Przekazał je Gandalfowi, każąc oddać je swemu synowi, Thorinowi. Wkrótce Thráin zmarł. Gandalf czym prędzej uciekł z Dol Guldur i powiadomił o odkryciu tożsamości Czarnoksiężnika Białą Radę. W 2851 Rada zebrała się w Rivendell. Gandalf nawoływał do zbrojnego ataku na Saurona, jednak został przegadany przez Sarumana, który twierdził, że należy czekać i obserwować poczynania wroga. W rzeczywistości Saruman pożądał Jedynego Pierścienia i liczył, że ujawni się on, kiedy potęga Saurona wzrośnie. Wkrótce sam rozpoczął poszukiwania nad Anduiną. Nie wiadomo, czy Gandalf podejrzewał już wtedy o jego pragnieniach. Z jednej strony podczas Narady u Elronda twierdził, że nie wiedział o tym, jednak możliwe, że było przeciwnie i już podczas zebrania Rady w 2851 roku ostrzegł Sarumana, że marzenia o zdobyciu Pierścienia są zwodnicze. Związki z Shire Gandalf podróżując po Śródziemiu wielokrotnie stykał się z Shire i z hobbitami. Jak się zdaje pierwszy jego dłuższy kontakt z nimi nastąpił podczas Długiej Zimy, zwanej przez hobbitów Chudymi Latami. Była to niezwykle sroga i ciężka zima na przełomie 2758 i 2759 roku Trzeciej Ery. Gandalf bardzo im wtedy pomógł i od tego czasu byli bardzo bliscy jego sercu. Odwiedzał często Shire i zaczął palić fajkowe ziele, z czego potem drwił Saruman. Niewykluczone, że miał coś wspólnego z podróżami braci Hildifonsa i Isengara Tuka. Pierwszy z nich, ur. w 2844 roku, za młodu wyruszył z Shire na wyprawę i nigdy do domu nie powrócił, drugi żyjący w latach 2862 - 2960 TE w młodości podobno pływał po Morzu. Gandalf był przyjacielem ich ojca Gerontiusa Tuka, zwanego Starym Tukiem oraz jego córki, Belladony Baggins. Hobbici na wiele lat zapamiętali fajerwerki od Gandalfa, które Gerontius puszczał w noc sobótkową. Gandalf darzył też sympatią jego wnuka, a syna Belladony Bilba Bagginsa, odkąd ten był dzieckiem. Wiedział, że ma on wyjątkowy charakter i pragnie dalekich wędrówek oraz przygód. Po śmierci Starego Tuka w 2920 roku prawie nigdy nie odwiedzał jednak Shire: ostatni raz przed wyprawą do Ereboru był tam w 2921 roku, kiedy Bilbo miał 31 lat. Wyprawa do Ereboru i Bitwa Pięciu Armii thumb|300px|Gandalf znajdujący Glamdring - klatka z filmu "Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż" W początkach III wieku Trzeciej Ery Gandalfowi zaprzątały myśli przede wszystkim sprawy Smauga i Saurona. Bał się, że wróg posłuży się smokiem do siania zła na północy. W 2941 roku postanowił odwiedzić po wielu latach nieobecności Shire. W czasie podróży w Bree spotkał króla krasnoludów na wygnaniu Thorina II Dębową Tarczę, i namówił pragnącego powrotu na góry Thorina do odzyskania Ereboru i zabicia smoka. W 2941 r. brał udział w wyprawie z Bilbo Bagginsem oraz 13 krasnoludami pod wodzą Thorina, którzy planowali odzyskać zagrabione królestwo przez Smauga. Podczas trwania wyprawy w jaskini trolli - Berta, Wiliama i Toma - znalazł miecz Glamdring, elfickie ostrze wykute w Gondolinie i używane przez króla Turgona. Na jakiś czas opuścił Kompanie Thorina, by wesprzeć atak na Dol Guldur. Powrócił pod Górę w kryzysowym momencie, kiedy to Thorin, zamkięty w Górze, nie chciaŁ wydać części należnego skarbu Bardowi, zabójcy smoka. Zagrożenie walką o skarb stało się jeszcze bardziej realne, kiedy pod górę przybył Dáin Żelazna Stopa, władca Żelaznych Wzgórz, który przyprowadził 500 krasnoludów. W ostatniej chwili, kiedy armia krasnoludów i ludzi i elfów miała stoczyć ze sobą bitwę, Gandalf powstrzymał obie strony i uprzedził ich o nadchodzącym zagrożeniu ze strony goblinów, które maszerowały na Erebor. Dzięki interwencji Gandalfa zwaśnione strony połączyły swoje siły i razem przeciwstawili się wrogowi. Wyprawa do Ereboru zakończyła się sukcesem, potęga goblinów z gór Mglistych została złamana, a Plemię Durina odzyskało swoje królestwo. Jednak w Bitwie Pięciu Armii zginął Thorin Dębowa Tarcza, w związku z tym tron Ereboru objął bardziej ugodowy Dáin II Żelazna Stopa, który sprawiedliwie podzielił się swymi bogactwami. Dodatkowymi korzyściami z wyprawy było odbudowa Dale i wstąpienie na tron Barda I Łucznika, oraz poprawienie stosunków na osi Erebor - Dale - Mroczna Puszcza. Po zakończeniu wyprawy Gandalf powrócił do Shire razem z Bilbo. Wojna o Pierścień thumb|300px|Ucieczka z Isengardu - klatka z filmu "Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia" Jakiś czas po powrocie czarodziej dowiedział się o posiadanym przez Bilba pierścieniu i zmusił hobbita do wyznania prawdy na temat przedmiotu. W następnych latach Gandalf nieraz wyjeżdżał, a podczas pobytów w Shire poznał Froda, bratanka Bilba. Czarodziej przybył na sto jedenaste urodziny Bilba i to właśnie on ostatni widział go przed opuszczeniem Shire. Następnego dnia dopilnował aby pierścień trafił do Froda, po czym czarodziej wyruszył do Minas Tirith, gdzie zdobył informacje na temat Jedynego Pierścienia. Gdy wrócił do Hobbitonu upewnił się że pierścień należący do Froda jest Jedynym i kazał hobbitowi opuścić Shire, a sam znowu odszedł. Podczas pobytu w Bree Gandalf spotkał czarodzieja Radagasta, który kazał mu wyruszyć do Isengardu, by spotkać się z Sarumanem. Gdy dotarł Saruman wyznał mu że pragnie władzy i kazał wydać Powiernika Pierścienia. Gandalf odmówił, za co został uwięziony na szczycie wieży Orthank, skąd uciekł na grzbiecie orła. Ptak zabrał go do Rohanu gdzie nie został mile przyjęty ale otrzymał szybkiego konia - Cienistogrzywego, na którym pojechał do Rivendel.thumb|right|300 px|Walka Gandalfa z Balrogiem - scena z filmu "Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia"Brał ważny udział w Wojnie o Pierścień, prowadząc Drużynę Pierścienia do Morii gdzie zginął w potyczce z Balrogiem. Po tym wydarzeniu został, jednak ożywiony. Stało się to tylko na krótki czas, aby mógł wypełnić swoją misję. Ze szczytu Zirak-zigil, gdzie po długich zmaganiach zakończyła się bitwa Gandalfa z Balrogiem, zabrał czarodzieja Gwaihir i przeniósł do Lórien. Następnie Gandalf skierował się do Fangornu, gdzie odnalazł Aragorna, Legolasa i Gimliego. Wraz z nimi pojechał do Edoras gdzie uzdrowił króla Théodena i wyzwolił go spod wpływu Grímy. Brał udział w bitwie w Helmowym Jarze, kiedy to zgromadził rozproszonych po Bitwie u Brodów na Isenie wojowników i przywiódł ich na pomoc oblężonym. Po tym wydarzeniu z Aragornem, Legolasem, Gimlim i Théodenem udał się do zburzonego przez Entów Isengardu. Rozmówił się z Sarumanem, próbując go zawrócić ze złej drogi. Ten jednak nie chciał już czynić dobra, lecz jedynie rządzić złą potęgą. Gandalf wykluczył go więc z Białej Rady i złamał jego różdżkę. W tej chwili sługa Sarumana - Grima - rzucił w niego palantir, lecz pocisk chybił celu. Stoczył się po schodach Orthanku, lecz nim wpadł do kałuży, chwycił go Pippin. Gandalf prędko odebrał mu kryształ. Później Pippin, w nocy wykradł palantir, przez co Gandalf zabrał go ze sobą w podróż do Minas Tirith. W stolicy Gondoru Gandalf spotkał Faramira, który oznajmił że widział Froda i Sama. Czarodziej brał udział w bitwie o Minas Tirith musiał jednak opuścić pole bitwy i za prośbą Pippina by ratować Faramira przed śmiercią. Gdy stolica Gondoru została uratowana, wraz z Aragornem, Legolasem, Gimlim, Éomerem, Pippinem, i żołnierzami udał się w kierunku Mordoru. Tam brał udział w bitwie i widział jak Barad-dur upada. W 1 CE odpłynął wraz z Bilbem, Frodem, Galadrielą i Elrondem. Pierwowzór Gandalfa thumb|220px|Der Berggeist Tolkien inspirował się wieloma rzeczami tworząc postać Gandalfa. Pierwsza jest zaczerpnięta z Kalewali, fińskiego eposu narodowego. Osobą na której był wzorowany Gandalf jest czarodziej o imieniu Väinämöinen. Geneza wyglądu Gandalfa, jest zaczerpnięta z pocztówki pod tytułem „Der Berggeist” (Liczyrzepa Duch Gór) autorstwa Madlenera. Przedstawia ona siedzącego na skale, pod sosną starca o długiej białej brodzie. Mężczyzna ten ubrany był w kapelusz i długi płaszcz. Obok niego znajdował się młody jeleń. W tle widoczne były wysokie skaliste góry. Jak podaje Humphrey Carpenter w biografii Tolkiena z roku 1977 pocztówka ta została zakupiona w Szwajcarii w 1911 roku, a na na papierze, w który była zapakowana Tolkien napisał „Origin of Gandalf" (Pierwowzór Gandalfa). Możliwe jest też że wygląd Gandalfa, po trosze, był inspirowany postacią Odyna z mitologii skandynawskiej. Imiona Gandalfa *Oryginalne imię Gandalfa, jako ainura i majara pozostaje nieznane; *'Olórin' – najstarsze znane imię Gandalfa, nadane mu przez Eldarów w Valinorze; *'Mithrandir (Szary Pielgrzym)' – imię Gandalfa używane przez elfy w Śródziemiu; *'Gandalf (Elf z Różdżką)' - najpopularniejsze imię, nadane Gandalfowi na północy; *'Gandalf Szary' - do walki z Balrogiem 25.01.3019; *'Tharkûn (Człowiek z Laską)' – zwano go tak wśród społeczności krasnoludów; *'Incánus' – imię używane "na południu" (prawdopodobnie w Gondorze); *'Greyhame' (Szary Płaszcz) - imię nadane w Rohanie; *'Gandalf Biały '- od powrotu do świata żywych, 14.02.3019; *'Lathspell (Zła Nowina)' oraz Zwiastun Burzy przezwiska nadane w Rohanie za sprawą Grimy Gadziego Języka Etymologia Imię Gandalf jest pochodzenia staronordyjskiego, a pochodzi z Eddy Poetyckiej. W oryginale brzmiało Gandalfr, ten związek wyrazowy jest dwu członowy i składa się ze słów 'gandr' co oznacza różdżkę oraz álfr co w tłumaczeniu na język polski oznacza elfa.Lin Carter, Tolkien:Świat "Władcy Pierścieni", Podstawowe źródła Tolkiena, str. 145 Jego imię Tharkûn pochodzi z Khuzdulu i tłumaczy się je jako 'człowiek z laską'J.R.R. Tolkien; Niedokończone Opowieści; Spis imion i nazw; Tharkûn; ISBN 978-83-241-4003-9. Natomiast jeśli chodzi o imię Mithrandir pochodzi ono z Sindarinu i można je tłumaczyć na 'Szary Pielgrzym', 'Szary Wędrowiec' lub 'Szary Wysłannik'. Kreacja w adaptacjach W filmach reżyserii Petera Jacksona, Gandalfa zagrał Ian McKellen . Ciekawostki * Gandalf śpi z otwartymi oczami. * Jest on jedynym z Mędrców, który zajmuje się sprawami hobbitów. Twierdzi bowiem, że to bardzo ciekawa i zaskakująca rasa. * Jako pierwszy użył Czarnej Mowy w Imladris. * W grze The Lord of the Rings: Tactics w kampanii Mordoru Gandalf staje się biały znacznie później. * Scena we Władcy Pierścieni Petera Jacksona, w której Gandalf uderza głową w sufit w Bag Endzie nie była zaplanowana, to był wypadek. Ian McKellen grał dalej, reżyser uznał, że wyszło to świetnie i zostawił w filmie. * Sean Connery został poproszony o zagranie Gandalfa jako pierwszy, ale ostatecznie odrzucił propozycję ze względu na niezrozumiałość scenariusza z jego strony. * Od jego imienia wzięła się nazwa księgarni, biura podróży i zespołu muzycznego. Galeria Gandalf3.jpg|Gandalf w Morii – klatka z filmu Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia Gandalf w Hobbitonie .jpg|Gandalf w Hobbitonie Władca pierścieni Drużyna Pierścienia Gandalf_and_Glamdrin.png|Klatka z filmu "Hobbit Niezwykła Podróż" de:Gandalf en:Gandalf es:Gandalf fr:Gandalf he:גאנדאלף it:Gandalf nl:Gandalf pt-br:Gandalf ru:Гэндальф Kategoria:Istari Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie wszystkich er Kategoria:Członkowie Białej Rady Kategoria:Ofiary sił zła Kategoria:Kompania Thorina Kategoria:Drużyna Pierścienia